Ron's Crush
by Danielle Malfoy
Summary: Ron discovers how much he loves Hermione when Hermione takes charge and H/R fanfic


Chapter 1  
  
Ron woke up to the noise of shuffling papers Seamus was making.  
  
"'Mornin'," Ron said.  
  
"'Morning sleepy head," Seamus said. Of couse Seamus was a morning person. Ron, obviously, wasn't. Ron quickly got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. As usual the great hall was constantly filling and emptying because it was Saturday. He took a seat next to Hermione. Ron had a huge crush on her since when he first laid eyes on her. Her pretty curly brown hair. Her beutiful brown eyes. Her wonderful knowledge of almost everything. Almost, because she can't play chess.  
  
"Hey Ron," She said.  
  
"Hi," Ron said,"You look nice today." Ron had been hinting his likeness for Hermione for a week now, and she had been showing affection back.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Ron started to eat. He decided he needed to get to know Hermione a little more, personally.  
  
"Hermion," He said,"Are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Nope. Other then a date with my homework," She said,"And I have to study for our Transfiguration test."  
  
"Well, would you like too... I mean do you want to study with me?"  
  
"You mean as in a 'study date'?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How about tonight at 7 in the guys dorm? I'll make sure no one will come in to bother us."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah see you."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron spent the whole day preparing his room for that night. He conjored his bed and nightstand into a couch and coffee table. Then he tried to work the lights to be ultra dim, it just about blew up his room, but it worked out. Then he asked Lavenderto borrow her "soothing sounds" CD to play on his stareo.  
  
"Now I just have to get a plan to keep the guys out of the room," he said. He went downstairs to talk to Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.  
  
"Guys, we need to talk," He said.  
  
"Why?" Neville asked.  
  
"Me n Hermione are going to be in our room for a study date, an you guys need to keep out of the dorm."  
  
"Oh. I see. So you finnally asked her out?"  
  
"Yup. so do you guys promise you won't barge in on us?"  
  
"Yup," Neville said.  
  
"Sure," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Seamus said.  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
"Let's shake on it."  
  
They all held out their hands, wiggled each finger, and said "Go".  
  
"Thanks," Ron said,"I appreciate it."  
  
'Hermione, get ready for the best night of your life,' Ron thought Chapter 3  
  
Hermione came at precisly 7:00 PM and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep," She said. Ron walked to the dorm door. When Hermione stepped inside she gasped,"Ron, This is wonderful! You did this all for me?"  
  
"Yup. Come on in." Hermione sat on one side of the big, comfy couch. Ron sat on the other.  
  
"So what shall we start with? I have match boxes, rocks, turtles, teacups, and a chair."  
  
"I say we start with rocks into diamons."  
  
"Okay," Ron said as he moved closer to hermione (as close as he could get). She turned to tell Ron what to do.  
  
"All you have to do is point your wand at the rock and concentrate 'rock into diamond', 'rock into diamond', 'rock into..." But she was interupted by Ron's head, which was tiltinginward torward her's. She abruptly stopped and gazed into Ron's beautiful blue eyes. She tilted her headinward with Ron's, and their lips met in a soft, emotional kiss. Ron put his arms around Hermione, and Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck. They kept kissing emotionally. Hermione put all of her heart into the kiss, as did Ron. They kissed until Harry came into the door.  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ron and Hermione stopeed immediatly, Hermione's face was flushed. "Harry," Ron said,"Can't you see we're busy?"  
  
"Yeah. Busy making out," Harry said.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said,"I thought you said you were going to make sure the guys weren't going to interupt us?"  
  
"I did. Harry what are you doing?"  
  
"I needed my Quidditch Robes."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I got my robes. You can get back to making out."  
  
"Do you want to comtinue, or do you want to study?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I want to continue, but we need to talk first."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Was i the only one feeling love and affection here?"  
  
"No. Look ,Hermione, I-I l-love y-you. I h-have sinse I-I first laid e-eyes on y-you."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I l-love you t-too." Chapter 5  
  
This time Ron was the one to get a flushed face. Only Hermione took it further. She not only kissed Ron, but she started to unbotton Ron's shirt. She also started to use her tounge. Ron never saw this side of Hermione.  
  
"Oh... my... God... you're... good... Hermione," Ron breathed. She finally pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, Love,"She said.  
  
"Where'd you get that wonderful charm... of yours?"  
  
"Dunno. Picked it up on my own I guess," She said as she carressed Ron's chest, Ron forgeting his shirt was unbottoned.  
  
"My God your good at kissing."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Maybe we should stop."  
  
"But, Ron, I wanna go on."  
  
"We should start studying."  
  
"Okay."  
  
But every single time they tried to study they ended up making out.  
  
"Look, Hermione,"Ron said after a third make out session, "I can't study like this."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I mean every time we try to study we end up, you know, kissing."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"Well how can we fix it? Sinse you know more, go on, tell me."  
  
"Well there are two ways. The muggle way and the Wizard way."  
  
"Tell me both."  
  
"Muggle way would be: Screw the studying and keep making out. Wizard way: Put a charm on each other so we can't kiss, and keep studying."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Well which one?"  
  
"Muggle. I mean, HEL-LO we still have three days to study."  
  
"Okay then, let's keep 'studying'."  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After another in depth kiss Seamus came in,"What the Hell-acaloon is going on?!"Seamus said looking down at Ron and Hermione,"All Harry saw was a kiss. But, HEL-LO, this is what I see."  
  
"Seam, I can't remeber the last time I saw you and Lavender at it. Can you refresh my memory?" Ron said sarcastically. It was true Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked in on Seamus and Lavender just last week.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures. The limit for boy/girl visiting in a dorm is two hours. You've been in here for four. I have no other choice then to tell McGonnagall," Seamus said.  
  
"Please, no, Seamus. Don't tell,"Hermione begged.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later Ron and Hermione were in Prof. McGonnagall's office. Only she wasn't alone. Prof. Dumbledore was with her.  
  
"11:00 PM at night. Mr. Weasley with Miss Granger. Mr.Weasley explain," Prof. McGonnagall said. Chapter 7  
  
Ron sat there looking dumbfounded. Hermione sat alert and looking very afraid.  
  
"Minerva, looking at Ron's conditions, I think Hermione should explain," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione told her story,"It's my fault proffessor. I don'y know what got into me."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you know your parents got caught the exact same way?" Dumbledore said,"It was little Peter Pettigrew who caught them."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what was the idea of this study date?" McGonnagall asked.  
  
Ron, finding his voice back, said,"To talk and study. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I mean, I just wanted a simple kiss. And after I got that from the love of my life I wanted more, and this is how it ends."  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said,"Miss Granger, I find that you are deeply inlove. Therefor I will give you premission to date. You must stay on Hogwarts Grounds, though. You'll get ideas. I'm sure, Ron."  
  
"O yes and five points from Gryffindor, apiece," McGonnagall said.  
  
"But why?" Hermione demanded,"Why do we get in trouble for being in love?"  
  
"Good point. Nevermind. I will escort you two back to Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
[pic]  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So we're allowed to date," Ron said, smiling, after he told eveyone the next morning,"Right, Herm? Well howsabout Tuesday? A stroll through the grounds?"  
  
"Okay as long as it's after the test. Oh and, I love you Ron," Hermione said and kissed him. Ron blushed as he kissed back, not caring about everything else. He got his dream come true. He had everything he wanted, now what was he going to do?  
  
Just Joking.  
  
THE END 


End file.
